Forest Witch
The Forest Witch is a minor character in the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. She was the adoptive grandmother of Giselle and whom disappearance caused her to create the Garden. Forest Witch is based on the grandmother from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Match Girl, Frau Holle from Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle, and the mythological doppelganger. She is also loosely based off one of the weavers in The Emperor's New Clothes. Appearance and Personality Due to being her doppelganger, the Forest Witch greatly resembled Godmother Amelia, but with noticeable differences: her long hair was white and her eyes were grey. She wears a white dress with gold detailing and blue sleeves. On her arms are fingerless gloves. She wears a white shawl with blue roses. As the good half of Amelia's soul, the Forest Witch is kind and loving. Some of her memories as Amelia and past experiences with helping Cinderellas have carried over into her new life, inspiring her to aid as many people as she can. She aims to be kind and helpful to make up for the evils Amelia has done. Possibly due to her memories as Amelia, the Forest Witch has a maternal side and rewards kindhearted children, while punishing bad children. History Somewhere in the year of 1600-1900, possibly 1800, Amelia fell into despair from Geppetto's death. In her grief, Amelia split her soul into two, equally good and evil. Once Amelia choose the evil portion of her soul, abandoning the other half, the good half separated from Amelia and become a different entity, forming into the Forest Witch. For years, the Forest Witch travel around the world and under the moonlight, gained physical form. Traveling around the world, the Forest Witch wished to live a meaningful life, aware that her existence won't last once Amelia passes. From her experience and knowledge, the Forest Witch help people in order to avoid the grief and sorrow. Settling in Furen, Denmark, the Forest Witch found a girl in the nook of an alley. Having a maternal side to her, the Forest Witch took the girl to her home and waited until she woke up. The child explained that her name was Giselle and talk about her tale. Pitying the girl, the Forest Witch adopted her as her granddaughter. Together, they lived happily ever after for quite some time. Sadly, after Amelia passed away during the events of The Final Cinderella, it caused the Forest Witch to disappear. She was unable to tell Giselle what had happened, causing the girl to be heartbroken. Powers and Abilities * Longevity (formerly): The Forest Witch has this ability as long as Amelia is alive. Once Amelia redeemed herself and passes, the Forest Witch disappears. * Potion making: using herbs, the Forest Witch can make potions that are capable to heal people. It is equivalent to medicine. Relationships * Giselle (adoptive granddaughter, deceased) * Amelia (other self, deceased) Relevant Parables The Little Match Girl (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) On a cold snowy night, a poor young girl named Giselle was trying to sell matches on the street by herself. She was driven out of her home by her drunken father because they were broke and needed the money. The girl took shelter in a nook and sat down. She lit some matches, but they didn't offer enough warmth. She looked up to the sky and saw some shooting stars. Then she remembered that they can make wishes come true. She suddenly realized she couldn't think of a wish, for she felt that no one loved her. Her father beat her when he got drunk, and she could scarcely remember her mother. She had a faint memory of her dead grandma, a white-haired woman who held her gently when she was a baby. "I am coming to you, Grandma," the girl sighed, as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair was holding her gently, keeping her warm. The lady found her and brought her to her home. After hearing her story, the lady told the girl she could stay with her, if she wanted to. In time, the little girl learned that the lady was a witch. From then on, the girl lived with the witch, her new grandma, happily ever after. The Star Coins (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) A poor little girl was working a spindle for a pittance on a cold winter's night. She suddenly pricked her finger on the spindle. She tried to wash the blood away with water from an old well, but she dropped the spindle and it fell into the well. She leapt into the well after it. When the girl woke up, she found herself lying on a featherbed in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair told the girl that she had accidentally triggered a magical portal within the old well. Not wanting to see the girl lost in an enchantment, the lady saved the girl and brought her to her home. Although the girl didn't understand what the lady said, she knew that she had experienced something miraculous. She knew she'd lost her spindle forever, but at least she was safe. To thank the lady, the girl asked to do housework for her, but the lady declined. She got up and shook the featherbed to fluff it up. As the girl was young and inexperienced, the feathers flew around like snowflakes. The girl felt ashamed. The lady, still touched by the little girl's efforts, asked the girl to close her eyes for a moment. When a girl opened her eyes again, she found herself beside the old well under the cold night sky. Suddenly stars falling from the sky transformed into gold coins! Furthermore, a spindle filled with beautiful yarn appeared in the girl's hand. The girl knew that she had been blessed with good fortune to meet a good witch. As the girl hadn't asked the lady's name, people who heard the story referred to her as the White Lady or Frau Holle. 'The Forest Witch '(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Long ago, a powerful enchantress suffered an inconsolable grief, for she lost her beloved. The feeling was too much for her heart to bear. In order to protect herself from such a traumatizing experience, the enchantress unintentionally broke her soul. Her soul was split into both good and evil sides. When the enchantress chose the evil side as her dominant personality, the good side was forsaken, and it separated from her soul transforming into an entirely different entity. The good side became a phantom-like existence, though it still carried the enchantress's knowledge and memories, but was fading with age. After drifting for several decades, with the blessing of the silver moon's shine, the phantom finally settled on a physical form. A new woman with a pure soul was formed miraculously under the moonlight. Due to her own experience, she knew that grief devoured people's heart and brought nothing but pain and suffering. She traveled around in a portable cabin, intending to help others with her sorcery to avoid people's sorrow. Sometimes she played a maternal role, and often took care of the local forest wildlife as well. She made people cures using herbs prepared with a mortar and pestle. Though she gave no name, her deeds won her many different titles. Knowing that she was only a fragmented soul, and that she would disappear someday, she still lived a meaningful life. She always remembered the enchantress who gave birth to her and hoped that what she did would somehow make up for the evil that had been done. 'The King's New Clothes '(from The King's Fiery Clothes) A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Trivia Quotes Quotes by the Forest Witch * "There's a special magical object hidden inside this house. It's a replica of my magic glass wand. " * "But even a cheap imitation can become a mighty weapon when used to dispel a curse. Find it!" * "After Geppetto's death, Amelia's soul was split in two, good and evil. Amelia kept the evil part, and her good part became me." * "When at last I felt my time ending, it was already too late to tell the Match Girl the truth. I disappear." * "I left without saying goodbye, and that wounded her heart. Please, help me tell her the truth!" Quotes about the Forest Witch * "And like that, she's gone. I bet she drained much of her power to help me." - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Depictions= Match Girl.png|Portait of the Forest Witch and Giselle Amelia_and_Forest_Witch_portraits.jpg|Twin portraits of Amelia and the Forest Witch, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise |-|Locations= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Artifacts= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Other images= DP15 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg|Forest Witch Wallpaper The Star Coins Parable Image.jpg The Little Match Girl Parable Image.jpg The Forest Witch Parable Image.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Spirits Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed People